


Put Off Until Tomorrow

by BroOfBromeo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dating, Dominant top, Horny, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is 21, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron), keith is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroOfBromeo/pseuds/BroOfBromeo
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoyed their date at the cinema, sharing a brief kiss.A couple of weeks later, the two are at Shiro's apartment when things become heated and they both become horny.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	Put Off Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction. This is only the first half so I'll probably post the second half later this week depending on how things go. A buildup of sorts. The beginning is shitty. As it goes on it is probably still shitty. 
> 
> Does switch between Keith and Shiro's perspective - hopefully it is easy to follow. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Hey it was great meeting you - you’re from around the area right? We should meet up again.”

Keith couldn’t control the chaos of the butterflies in his stomach. 

-

Shiro’s hand caressed Keith’s inner thigh, resting it gently, allowing him to lean closer into him as the movie in front of them played. Shiro’s head was clouded, a red mist replacing his brain as Keith lay his head on his shoulder.

-

Shiro is confident but it turns out Keith was more confident than first impressions led him on to believe. It had been two weeks since their first date, at the cinema, where they shared a fleeting kiss. 

“Sorry, it’s been a while.” Shiro felt Keith’s warm breath, tinted with uncertainty, on his lips. 

Shiro only smiled as reassurance and let Keith sink into his built body, feeling his thumb playing with the hem of Shiro’s shirt. As the fanfic dictates, Shiro thought Thank God it was dark there. 

-

The classic Netflix and Chill. Keith and Shiro on the couch with an HP computer on the chipped coffee table, resting on one another’s bodies and beginning with the god-honest intent to finish the film. Shiro had his arm wrapped around Keith’s waist, smiling and laughing at parts of the film, making a comment while Keith listened and faintly sighing in agreement, welcoming the rough, warm touch it brought. 

“Hey.” Keith’s dark-honey voice piped up, creating that warm sensation in his gut and chest. 

-

God he wanted Keith. 

And so did Keith.   
-

Keith softly forced his lips against Shiro’s, slow and shallow. No words or laughs left Shiro’s gorgeous mouth anymore, only a low hum escaping between his lips signaling his approval as he moved to deepen the kiss. 

Keith could feel some heat clouding his mind, some fire clouding his judgment and making his eyes fall heavy as he realised how dearly he wanted to be fucked by Shiro. He wanted to be sucked off until he was moaning to no end, and kissed like two desperate teenagers without a care of how messy they became; he wanted to be fucked senseless and not have to think, but only feel Sheith’s cock stretch him out as he begged for more. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to begin kissing harder, feeling Shiro’s stubble run against his mouth and moaning into his mouth because God, he wanted him. His bulge was beginning to grow, and he could feel the tip become slick; wet with his precome. Shiro was reciprocating every kiss, drawing Keith closer each second giving Keith the perfect opportunity to palm his bulge. 

-

Cold fire and electricity shot from his cock to his brain, causing him to gasp louder than he would’ve liked; a low, graveled growl as Keith palmed his cock. Keith quickly drew his hand away, meeting Shiro’s hooded eyes to make out the words was that OK? 

“Let’s move from the couch.” He rasped out, a pink blush covering his nose and cheeks while creeping down further to his neck. His gaze was hazy with lust, bleary like he was drunk. Yet that wouldn’t stop him from getting Keith to wrap his legs around his waist and hoisting him up to take him to the bedroom and throwing him down.

-

Keith fucking loved how he was thrown onto the bed and Shiro closing in on him with a hot-opened mouth kiss containing more intensity than previously. Keith was on the verge of moaning, eyes closed, mouth accepting Shiro’s love and hands running up and down under his shirt - feeling the defined washboard abs, his definite v-line, his muscled pecs. 

It all made him throb and he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to press against Shiro while they were both naked, feeling the warmth of his skin radiate onto his own. It would make everything feel just that stretch more real.

Hurriedly he pulled of Shiro’s shirt, unfortunately cutting their kiss short, followed by his own. He grabbed Shiro’s face with his hands, pulling him down into another open-mouthed kiss. It was ridiculous how he panted and rubbed his tented erection against Shiro’s, who eagerly met him halfway. 

What was even more ridiculous was the difference in their cock size, and how much he fucking yearned to wrap his mouth around its girth. 

‘Roll of over, Shiro.“ 

And he complied. 

While keeping eye contact with Shiro’s hooded grey eyes, drinking in the sight of him with furrowed brows and pink nose, he pulled down his pants and underwear all at once, freeing his cock from the tight restraint that Keith was feeling himself. 

Shiro’s cock sprung free, fully erect and hard.

And fucking massive and thick as all shit. Keith almost whimpered, but he couldn’t stop the sheepish oh my falling through his lips, restraining from staring at it for longer than necessary. But he couldn’t deny it was a great looking cock.

“Fuck, Shiro.” He exhaled, giving a few short pumps, reveling in his stifled groans.

Keith gave another look at Shiro, holding his eye contact as he held his cock, starting at his balls and licking all the way up to the tip, tonguing the slit and watching Shiro roll his head back and sigh. 

“Shit. Keith, keep going.”

Keith gave a few more slow pumps, his grip firm and certain to draw out Shiro’s growls. He lowered his head and sucked on the tip, his mouth stretching out already and humming as he tasted the salty pre-come on his tongue. He felt Shiro’s hand wrap into his hair, silently urging him on to go deeper, his strong thighs flexing around his head.

Keith laughed in his head, bobbing his head and hearing once more Shiro’s approving hum fill the room, increasing the speed and bobbing lower, and lower, each time. Shiro’s hips were beginning to buck into Keith’s mouth, impatient and begging for Keith to swallow him all. 

Keith was just as impatient, but God he didn’t want to rush this event. Shiro could wait a little longer.


End file.
